A telecommunications distribution frame can be used to support telecommunication components that are connected to other components via telecommunication cables, such as patch cords. In some applications, multiple rows of patch panels are provided to receive the patch cords that extend from the distribution frame to other system components. It is common for additional cables within the frame to connect to the other side of the patch panels. These additional cables are also generally routed to other system components, which may be within the same distribution frame. It is known to support these additional cables within the frame by a horizontal shelf or bracket corresponding to each patch panel. The cables are attached to the shelf or bracket and act as a strain relief with respect to the cable connection to the patch panel. Where multiple rows of patch panels are provided with such a configuration, multiple shelves are arrayed within the distribution frame resulting in a shelf being present above and/or below each horizontally adjacent patch panel. Due to the presence of multiple horizontal shelves, access to the back side of the patch panels, where the additional cables are connected, can be difficult. Improvements are desired.